hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rage
Description In the Accleracers series, this car was driven by the Teku's Vert Wheeler, until it was destroyed in the Water Realm. Power Rage has HID headlamps,and LED rear lights. The car has a carbon fiber body on coilovers and a aluminum chassis. Like all Teku cars, it has scissor doors and underglow neon. There are 2 speakers, 2 tweeters,and 3 subwoofers, 3 gauges on the passenger side which show boost, NO2, and fuel levels. The tachometer and speedometer are mounted on the driver's side. Power Rage is powered by a turbocharged 2.8 liter 4 cylinder with an intercooler generating 410 HP. The exhaust pipes exit out the side. The top grille creates a vaccum for the hood intercooler outlet. There are also front and rear brake outlets for the 6-piston all carbon fiber antilock brakes. A stylish angled spoiler provides downforce. There is also an equalizer for the stereo. This car tops at 280 mph and goes from 0-60mph in 3.3 seconds. There are interior neon short shifters and bucket seats. The car's tooling was updated in 2016, where the spoiler is now part of the body and is no longer a separate piece. Details From the Acceleracers series: After half of Vert's Deora II was destroyed in the Storm Realm, it was replaced by Power Rage. He took it into the Swamp Realm and barely made it out. It was later taken into the Lava Realm and Water Realm. In the Lava Realm, the tires were overheating, as the cars did not have treads for the tires, at the time. After Monkey took a tire from a Drones car, the tires for the cars were transformed to ATD. However, when Vert reached the Water Realm, he tried to go for the fastest time and didn't watch the oversteer. As a result, he had to use the newly-installed EDR and Power Rage was destroyed. Three different variants are playable in Hot Wheels Track Attack. Versions The Power Rage has been released in the following 1/64 scale versions: Gallery Power Rage Eden.JPG Power Rage 1.JPG|Power Rage In Hot wheels Track Attack POWER_RAGE_-_3LnSuperSpeedway.JPG|V0634 Version Power Rage Speed.png Captura de pantalla 2015-11-26 a la(s) 21.58.08.png|Power Rage In Battle Force 5 Hot_Wheels_-_Marvel_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_-_Captain_America_-_Power_Rage_(4K_UHD) IMG_8745.JPG Power Rage (4009) HW L1170624.JPG|Power rage by Baffalie Power Rage (4009) HW L1170625.JPG|Power rage by Baffalie 2014-02-02_15.42.33.jpg|14 Color Shifter Power Rage Speed.png Captura de pantalla 2015-11-26 a la(s) 21.58.08.png|Power Rage In Battle Force 5 Hot_Wheels_-_Marvel_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_-_Captain_America_-_Power_Rage_(4K_UHD) IMG_8745.JPG Power Rage (4009) HW L1170624.JPG|Power rage by Baffalie Power Rage (4009) HW L1170625.JPG|Power rage by Baffalie 2014-02-02_15.42.33.jpg|14 Color Shifter Power Rage (4009) HW L1170624.JPG|Power rage by Baffalie Power Rage (4009) HW L1170625.JPG|Power rage by Baffalie 2014-02-02_15.42.33.jpg|14 Color Shifter Acceleracers Series Power rage-eric tscherme zpsdxna6zx5.jpg|Acceleracers concept art 31ZKJSDFHBL. SX425 .png|Vert Wheeler and his Power Rage Power Rage Trading Cards.jpg|Acceleracers Trading Cards original artwork by Scott Robertson IMG 7021.PNG|Acceleracers main menu info Power Rage Card.jpg|B4 - Power Rage All Or Nothing Gaming Cards.jpg|All or Nothing Choke Valves.jpg|Choke Waves Cornering Gaming Cards.jpg|Cornering Draft Gaming Cards.jpg|Draft Power Rage Gaming Card Description.jpg|Power Rage Shortcut Gaming Cards.jpg|Shortcut Smooth Driving Gaming Cards.jpg|Smooth Driving Pick_A_Line_Gaming_Cards.jpg|Pick a Line Black_Ice_Gaming_Cards.jpg|Black Ice Wrecking_Balls_Gaming_Cards.jpg|Wrecking Balls Spoiler_Gaming_Cards.jpg|Spoiler Traction_Control_Gaming_Cards.jpg|Traction Control Hydroglide_Gaming_Cards.jpg|Hydroglide Micro_Realm_Gaming_Cards.jpg|Micro Realm Desert_Realm_Gaming_Cards.jpg|Desert Realm Cavern_Realm_Gaming_Cards.jpg|Cavern Realm Hyper_Power_Rage_Gaming_Cards.jpg|Hyper Power Rage Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:AcceleRacers Category:Eric Tscherne Designs Category:Mystery Cars Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:Unlicensed Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2005 First Released Category:Hot Wheels Original Designs Category:Police Cars Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:Marvel Category:Spider Man Vehicles Category:HWGRFX Category:Mystery Car (2007) Category:1:64 Category:Coupes